sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - I My Me Mine
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' I My Me Mineright|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Mini Álbum:' Hit Your Heart *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Mayo-2010 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' ttokgateun got da gateun geon ije sirheojyeosseo naneun nae meotdaero nae mamdaero hago sipeun daero naui jomdeo dareun mwol jom aneun nuguboda saekdareun nareul boyeojugo sipeo nae sarmeun baro naui naui geot neomu keojyeoganeun gidae soge (nan jeomjeom jichyeoga) manheun saramdeurui siseon soge (Just going crazynow) tto nareul jakku irheo beoryeo (jeomjeom nal joyeowa) I gotta break it Let’s pop I’m on top top top ije nareul wihae reset I I My Me Mine I I I My Me Mine I can’t stop stop stop modu nareul wihae reset I I My Me Mine I I I My stop stop re re replay (click click click click) re re return (click click click click) re re re re reset (click click click click) my mine my mine I my me mine 4minute girls girls girls girls girls I’m ready go go go go go biseutan geon da aneun geon jigyeowojyeosseo naneun deo manheun geol algo sipeo nugudo anin naui saenggage nae neukkime modu matgigo sipeo nareul boyeojugo sipeo nae sarmeun baro naui naui geot neomu gatyeo beorin gonggan soge (ttokgateun geotdeulman) dareun saenggakdeureun hal su eopge (Just gettin’stupid now) tto nae moseubeul irheo beoryeo (Oh crazy crazy now) We gotta break it Let’s pop I’m on top top top ije nareul wihae reset I I My Me Mine I I I My Me Mine I can’t stop stop stop modu nareul wihae reset I I My Me Mine I I I My stop stop re re replay (click click click click) re re return (click click click click) re re re re reset (click click click click) my mine my mine I my me mine neul sumgyeowatdeon namanui saenggageul ijen boyeojullae Take it up Take it up mind Break it up Break it up find ijeneun naega modu I can change the world I’m on top top top ije nareul wihae reset I I My Me Mine I I I My Me Mine I can’t stop stop stop modu nareul wihae reset I I My Me Mine I I I My stop stop re re replay (click click click click) re re return (click click click click) re re re re reset (click click click click) my mine my mine I my me mine 'Español' Para mí, Yo termine saliendo a los mismos sitios y las mismas cosas Haciendo todo lo que quiera y como quiera Quiero mostrar una forma de mí que nadie conoce Mi vida me pertenece La expectativa crece dentro de mí (me canso) Desde la perspectiva de mucha gente (Me estoy volviendo loca ahora) Me estoy perdiendo a mi misma (Me sofoca mas y mas) Tengo que romperlo, Vamos Pop! Estoy en la cima cima cima todo para mi es un Reset Yo, Yo mi mí Mio. Yo, Yo, Yo mi mí Mio No puedo parar parar parar ahora para todos reset Yo, Yo mi mí Mio. Yo, Yo, Yo mi para para Re-re-repetir, ~Click~Click~Click~Click, Re-re-Retrocede ~Click~Click~Click~Click Re-re-re-re-reset, ~Click~Click~Click~Click. Mi Mio, Mi mío Yo mi mí Mio. 4Minute chicas, chicas, chicas, chicas, chicas Estoy lista, Vamos,vamos, Vamos,vamos, Vamos. Estoy cansada de saber las mismas cosas Quiero saber de más cosas Quiero guardar mis pensamientos y emociones solo para mí Quiero demostrar que mi vida me pertenece En el reducido espacio (Todo lo mismo) Ahora no puedo pensar en nada mas (Me vuelvo tonta ahora) Me pierdo a mi misma otra vez (Oh loca loca ahora) Tenemos que romperlo, Vamos Pop! Estoy en la cima cima cima todo para mi es un Reset Yo, Yo mi mí Mio. Yo, Yo, Yo mi mí Mio No puedo parar parar parar ahora para todos reset Yo, Yo mi mí Mio. Yo, Yo, Yo mi para para Re-re-repetir, ~Click~Click~Click~Click, Re-re-Retrocede ~Click~Click~Click~Click Re-re-re-re-reset, ~Click~Click~Click~Click. Mi Mio, Mi mío Yo mi mí Mio. Ahora quiero demostrar mis pensamientos que he estado guardando todo este tiempo Inténtalo, Inténtalo, piensa! Hazlo, Hazlo, Encuéntralo! Ahora todo, Puedo cambiar el mundo Estoy en la cima cima cima todo para mi es un Reset Yo, Yo mi mí Mio. Yo, Yo, Yo mi mí Mio No puedo parar parar parar ahora para todos reset Yo, Yo mi mí Mio. Yo, Yo, Yo mi para para Re-re-repetir, ~Click~Click~Click~Click, Re-re-Retrocede ~Click~Click~Click~Click Re-re-re-re-reset, ~Click~Click~Click~Click. Mi Mio, Mi mío Yo mi mí Mio. 'Hangul' 똑같은 곳 다 같은 건 이제 싫어졌어 나는 내 멋대로 내 맘대로 하고 싶은 대로 나의 좀더 다른 뭘 좀 아는 누구보다 색다른 나를 보여주고 싶어 내 삶은 바로 나의 나의 것 너무 커져가는 기대 속에 (난 점점 지쳐가) 많은 사람들의 시선 속에 (Just going crazy now) 또 나를 자꾸 잃어 버려 (점점 날 조여와) I gotta break it Let’s pop I’m on top top top 이제 나를 위해 reset I I My Me Mine I I I My Me Mine I can’t stop stop stop 모두 나를 위해 reset I I My Me Mine I I I My stop stop re re replay (click click click click) re re return (click click click click) re re re re reset (click click click click) my mine my mine I my me mine 4minute girls girls girls girls girls I’m ready go go go go go 비슷한 건 다 아는 건 지겨워졌어 나는 더 많은 걸 알고 싶어 누구도 아닌 나의 생각에 내 느낌에 모두 맡기고 싶어 나를 보여주고 싶어 내 삶은 바로 나의 나의 것 너무 갇혀 버린 공간 속에 (똑같은 것들만) 다른 생각들은 할 수 없게 (Just gettin’ stupid now) 또 내 모습을 잃어 버려 (Oh crazy crazy now) We gotta break it Let’s pop I’m on top top top 이제 나를 위해 reset I I My Me Mine I I I My Me Mine I can’t stop stop stop 모두 나를 위해 reset I I My Me Mine I I I My stop stop re re replay (click click click click) re re return (click click click click) re re re re reset (click click click click) my mine my mine I my me mine 늘 숨겨왔던 나만의 생각을 이젠 보여줄래 Take it up Take it up mind Break it up Break it up find 이제는 내가 모두 I can change the world I’m on top top top 이제 나를 위해 reset I I My Me Mine I I I My Me Mine I can’t stop stop stop 모두 나를 위해 reset I I My Me Mine I I I My stop stop re re replay (click click click click) re re return (click click click click) re re re re reset (click click click click) my mine my mine I my me mine 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop